We Stitch These Wounds
by shattered melodies
Summary: The winter season has passed by Degrassi, with promises of new potential and hope for the best in the next year. New love and old flames blossoming, while others just vaporize, as well as the regular drama that is Degrassi. Eclare, Krew, Cake, and more...
1. Chapter One: Fallen Angels

**Hiii, everyone~ Long time no see, right? I'm sorry...  
>But I've returned, and have another Degrassi fanfic. Think of it as a... Winter Special.<br>In this, you'll find all sorts of drama with couples,  
>Lots of 'Cake' bashing (I despise that couple with a passion, it's not even funny. It's absolutely sickening...)<br>****Lots of Krew love,  
>And who knows what else~?<br>I hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE review :)**

* * *

><p>We Stitch These Wounds<br>_Chapter One: Fallen Angels_

It was that time of year again; time for Christmas. Pure white snow softly fell from the grey sky and engulfed everything in sight, the trees, ground, streets, and buildings. It was about seven PM on a Thursday night, and the streetlights were illuminating the falling crystals. Civilians were exiting different shops, paper bags dangling in their hands. Out of those few civilians were high school students from Degrassi Community High School; Clare Edwards, Jake Martin, Alli Bhandari, Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, Katie Matlin, and Adam Torres. Clare and Jake were on a date and were finishing up the night with a couple of snog fests as they seemingly danced down the snowy sidewalk, while Katie, Adam, Eli, and Drew were shopping for presents and some supplies for home. Alli, on the other hand, was walking home by herself. She was still kicking herself over what happened at Jake's cabin over the summer. Clare still hadn't forgiven her, even though Jake returned the kiss, so he, too, should still be in the doghouse. Jake and Alli were feeling raw after both their hideous breakups, so of course, they're going to seek comfort in others! But, no, Clare had to be so possessed by her own drama that she couldn't see it that way. Leave it up to her to choose a boy over her best friend, anyway. Was Alli's drama so "pedestrian" now? As she walked home, she couldn't help but just relive cabin moment after cabin moment. Why did this happen? She was all alone now, especially with Sav being at university. He was at home now, but it wouldn't be long until he went back and the pain would return. All she could do now was hope for the best.

It was getting late; however, regardless of the fact that it was approximately zero degrees outside, the high schoolers were enjoying the fresh air and freedom they had been granted. But alas, it was time to return to their homes, so they said their goodbyes to one another and parted ways. Except for Clare and Jake, for they were step brother and sister, and went to their home together. They had been keeping things cool in front of their parents, barely talking to one another. But the moment they were alone, they just could not keep their lips apart. Their parents were out doing their own Christmas shopping, so they didn't need to worry about being family at that second. The "happy couple" went straight to Jake's bedroom and did not even converse for a second; they were already ripping at each other's clothes.

Okay, let's talk about something else that isn't so morbidly focused on sexual tension, shall we? What a disgusting excuse for a couple.

Anyway, skipping onto the one of the merriest days of the year, it's Christmas day, so Merry Christmas to all of you. It's about nine AM and many children are beginning to wake, excited to see what Santa Claus brought them over night. Parents have brought out their cameras, taking pictures of their children's reactions to their gifts. For our Degrassi students, we visit the Torres household first. Since Katie, Drew, and Adam had shopped all day and lost track of time, Katie slept over at the Torres home (and slept in the guest bedroom, of course).

"Morning, beautiful," Drew snuck into Katie's room and whispered in her ear. In his hand, he was holding a small, thin box, presumably a gift. Katie had slept on her back, and her eyes twitched slightly when she heard his voice, inhaling deeply and stretching slightly.

"Mm, morning," She replied without opening her pretty, light blue eyes and rolling onto her side. Drew laughed lightly; he knew Katie would be a little lazy after staying up all night talking to him.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Is it Christmas already...?"

"Yeah," Drew smiled as he sat down by Katie, gently stroking her cheek. She yawned and giggled a little in response before turning over and sitting up properly.

"Merry Christmas, Drew,"

"Merry Christmas, Katie," He kissed her cheek before looking down at his hands, particularly the gift. "I got you a little something."

"You did?" She smiled his favorite smile; the soft and sweet one. The way her eyes sparkled and how he saw some of her pearly white teeth; boy, did that melt his heart. "I got you something, too... it's just at my house."

"That's fine, give it to me later," He shrugged it off and Katie crawled out of her sheets and sat next to her boyfriend. He handed her the gift without a word and watched as her gracious fingers opened the top of the box. Inside its contents was a simple necklace, the pendant being Katie's own birthstone, which was an aquamarine.

"Drew... it's... it's beautiful..." She was speechless, but gladly put it around her neck. She touched the aquamarine jewel delicately, it just seemed to fit. She looked up at Drew with those gentle eyes. "I love it."

"I thought you might," He chuckled goofily. "It matches your eyes, too."

"How will I ever thank you?" Katie replied dramatically and somewhat sarcastically.

"Well," His eyes wandered the room as he leaned forward. "I can think of one way..." The couple kissed, the corner of their lips curling upwards. Drew's hands cupped Katie's cheeks, as Katie loosely wrapped her arms around Drew's neck. The perfect moment didn't last long, however. Without any warning, Aubrey Torres, Adam and Drew's mom, burst through the door and spotted the little make-out session.

"I THOUGHT you might be in here, Drew," She hissed, licking the corner of her mouth like she usually does whenever she's pensive or caught in such a moment. "It's time for breakfast. Both of you, downstairs!" The adorable couple exchanged sympathetic, cute looks to each other before obeying Mrs. Torres and walking down the stairs to the table.

Running over to the Goldsworthy residence, Eli began to wake at the hour of 10 in the morning. The house was strangely quiet; usually, at least his dad would be doing the radio show at this time. He slowly got out of bed, not forgetting to look out the window to view the beautiful snow. It was still grey outside, the sun hidden by thin layers of stratus clouds. Ever since he was diagnosed as bipolar, Eli has been trying to keep a low profile and lead an exceedingly peaceful life. He had to… get his life back together after what happened with a certain ex of his.

He left his room, and everything in his house was still. Maybe his parents were out?

"Mom?" He called out, still drearily roaming his house in search of any family members. "Bullfrog, where are you?" He received no response, but for a second, he could have sworn he heard something move by the kitchen. And then, a sweet and delicious smell entered the room he was currently in, and he was instantly drawn to it. He went through the door, and there they were. His mom was putting last-minute ornaments onto the tall green Christmas tree while his dad was putting together a Gingerbread house. They both looked as happy as can be, and lit up even more when they saw their son walk in with that curious look on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Eli asked softly, gazing in wonder at the tree and then to the perfect Gingerbread house. It was so cute with its colorful gumdrop decorations and white frosting. Bullfrog even put Gingerbread people outside the Gingerbread house; one son, one woman, and one man. Perhaps it was them?

"We were just finishing up some last minute things, you know," His father replied as he brought the finished house over to the kitchen table.

"We saved the last ornament for you to put on the tree, dear," His mother said, innocuously fixing the tinsel and the lights. "It's in the white box on the table." Eli picked up the last ornament and his forest green eyes widened as he remembered. It was in the shape of a star, but in the center was an old family photo. Eli was about five years old in the picture and had a goofy grin on his face. A few of his teeth were missing, as well. His parents were behind him, his mom to his left, and his dad to his right, and they were smiling, too.

"I haven't seen this in forever…" He whispered. "You kept it all these years?"

"Of course, why would we not?" Bullfrog smiled. "Go put it on the tree!" Eli nodded as he walked over to the tall arbor and placed it beneath the star.

"There. That way, everyone can see it," Eli stepped back to admire it as his mother lit up the lights. The tree glowed with illuminating colors, such as yellow, pink, blue, and green. Nonetheless, it was beautiful. Perfect. The trio spent the next few moments in silence until his mother looked at Bullfrog, and for a second, he disappeared into the other room. When he returned, he had a large gift in his hands, decorated with green wrapping paper and a red bow in the top left hand corner. He gave it to his son with a quick nod, secretly excited to see his son's reaction (his mom even busted out her camera to take a picture of their son as he opened his gift. How exciting!).

"Merry Christmas, Eli," He said simply. Curiously, he gently ripped off the wrapping paper and saw a long black case underneath. As he looked to his dad, his dad mouthed, 'open it.' Eli flicked open the two metal locks and opened it to find the most beautiful acoustic guitar he had ever seen. It was solid black, except for the white strings and the white border around the body of the guitar. She was certainly a beauty and absolutely brand new. Also, there were two blue and red picks inside the case.

"You got me a guitar?" He looked back at his parents and was completely speechless. For the longest time, he wanted to learn how to play, but unfortunately, he never found the time to do so. Something always came up. For the first time in a long time, Eli had this uplifting, euphoric feeling, and man, did it feel good.

"There's also this," In Bullfrog's hand was "The Hal Leonard Acoustic Guitar Method: A Complete Guide." In other words, it was a guitar lesson book. "Your therapist told us that music can be therapeutic, and you've always wanted to learn the guitar, so here's your chance. Go make us some music."

"I have no idea what to say," The words were slipping off Eli's tongue. He gently caressed the neck of the guitar with one hand and lifted it somewhat, and with other, carefully supported the bottom. "Thank you, guys!"

"Merry Christmas, son,"

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad."

Yes, it was a merry Christmas for these few kids. But, as we all know, nothing on Degrassi can remain too cheerful for too long.

Until next time.

_End Chapter One_


	2. Chapter Two: The Mortician

**Hello, again :)  
>I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying it!<br>Hopefully you'll like this chapter, too.  
>I kinda go on a Cake rant. Don't hate me XD<br>I can't stand them.  
>But anyway, enough spoiling. ENJOY :) And please review!<br>Thank you a whole lot to those who did. You guys are amazing ^_^**

P.S. I'm wondering if anyone can catch the band I frequently use in here... good luck ;) (credit goes out to them!)

* * *

><p>We Stitch These Wounds<br>Chapter Two: The Mortician's Daughter

"I love you more than I can ever scream…" Eli was singing softly and strumming his new guitar. It was Monday morning, a half-an-hour before school started. He was at his therapist's office, his therapist listening to him very curiously. For a just a moment, he paused and looked up from his guitar; taking a slow breath.

"Booked our flight those years ago; I said I love you as I left you. Regrets still haunt my hollow head, but I promised you that I will see you again." He finished the song, the last lyrical line, 'I'm home again,' fluttering off his lips as a whisper. There was silence as he gazed at his therapist for some sort of reaction.

"Well?"

"In just a week, I've seen such a difference in you, Eli…" She replied. Her green eyes sparkled with pride for her patient. "You've just completely absorbed learning the guitar. It's quite impressive."

"I just channel my emotions through her and she makes a wonderful sound," Eli smiled as he looked back down at the black beauty that was his acoustic guitar. "It's like a different form of writing for me, music. I'm telling a story without the words, but with all the sentiments."

"That's good, Eli. It's hard to get better, but you have a certain fire about you. You know how to healthily exert your talents. You have the ability to change your world. We're very proud," The therapist went up to Eli and put both hands on his shoulders. "We all believe in you."

"I believe in me, too." Eli nodded, avoiding his therapist's eyes briefly.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Get to school, or you'll be late." And with that, Eli grabbed his school bag and his guitar, said goodbye, and was out the door in a matter of five minutes.

It was everybody's first day back to school after Winter Break, and was the start of the brand-new year. What did 2012 have to offer the students? It was seven AM, and students began to fill the hallways. The school seemed almost dull without last year's seniors; Holly J, Sav, Anya… But there were the familiar, returning faces, such as Adam, Dave, Imogen, Eli, and there were not-so-familiar faces. Can you all say, 'fresh-meat,' I mean, 'freshmen'? They were the typical, 'I'm-going-to-run-this-school-because-I-think-I'm-all-that' people, so, of course, our lovely Degrassi students will soon beat that idea out of their minds. It was only a matter of time.

When the clock struck 12:30 PM, the students filed into the cafeteria for their lunch period. Only two more hours left in the day, and their first day back to school would be over. Jake and Clare were sitting at one table, alone. Their table also just so happened to be in front of the table that Eli, Adam, and Fiona sat at. It was almost like they were trying to rub it in their faces that now, they're the 'perfect couple' and so 'in love' even though their parents are currently married. They're just so perfect together, aren't they? Who cares if they push all their friends away, as long as they have each other, right? Because absolutely nothing is more important than Clare Edwards or Jake Martin, and anyone else who doesn't agree will go to hell.

"The way those two cling to each other nowadays is just sickening…" Adam uttered to Eli. The two of them had caught eye of Jake and Clare in front of them and started to observe. "At least with you and Clare, it was cute, but with them? Not so much."

"If it makes her happy, that's all that matters," Eli responded sadly, biting his lips somewhat. He missed her with every ounce of his bleeding heart, but after all his theatrics, he doubted they would ever get together. He scared her off. Regardless, Eli would always love Clare. "She doesn't love me anymore, she loves Jake."

"How can anyone call that love?" Fiona pitched in. "All they're doing is making out twenty-four-seven. They have zilch in common, and they don't care who's watching. It's called teenage hormones, a cruel mistress."

"Yeah, and look what it's done to Clare. All she does is hang around Jake and be his eye candy. She doesn't even talk to her other friends, not even me," Adam began to rant about his female best friend. "How can she be such a bitch?"

"She thinks that what she's doing with Jake won't cost anything in the future, but we all know it will," Fiona took another peak at Clare and Jake. "Oh my God, is she still a virgin?"

"Hey, can we not talk about this?" Eli sighed, trying to avoid his friends' eyes. "Please?" His friends exchanged glances before nodding their heads.

"So, Eli, what's this about getting a guitar?" Adam asked to change the subject.

"You got a guitar?" Fiona smiled, instantly impressed. "I knew you had musical potential inside you somewhere."

"Relax, guys, it's nothing fancy…" He couldn't stop smiling. He even brought his black beauty to school, and it was sitting beneath him beside the chair he was sitting in. "But yeah, I got a guitar. She's perfect. I have her right here."

"Show us!" Eli stood up and brought out his guitar, flicking open the locks, and revealing the contents of the black case. Adam and Fiona stared in awe at the beautiful guitar. Eli had been awfully faithful about keeping the guitar clean and shiny. Even after a week, Black Beauty didn't have one tiny scratch on her.

"Have you learned any songs?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, just a few. Mostly soft songs, but one or two hardcore songs,"

"Well, bust her out and play for us!"

"I know, play a revenge song! Do you know any?" Adam smirked slightly as he looked up at his musical friend.

"A revenge song?" Eli grimaced. He felt like he was the only one who wanted to just let go and forget his feelings for that certain girl. Not that he could, but he just wanted life to go back to normal. "No thanks."

"Come on, you have to know some,"

"Guys, I've only been learning the guitar for a week, I barely know any songs. Cut me some slack!" The two other friends just sighed lightly and shut their mouths. Eli softened his expression. They did just want to hear a song or two, after all. "…Let's go to the Band practice room. I'll play there."

"A small, confined space with you two? This should be more or less…interesting," Fiona laughed slightly with a crooked smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Adam and Fiona drifted off in front of Eli. As he picked up Black Beauty and was about to turn around to leave the lunch room, he caught Clare's angelic blue eyes. For just an ephemeral moment, they were locked in, gazing at each other. Who knew what the other would do? But as Eli staggered back a little bit, he smiled somewhat and nodded his head at her before drifting away. Who knew? Maybe those two were secretly still in love and Clare was just using Jake to forget about Eli? But as fate would allow, these feelings can't just vanish. They're bound to resurface at some point.

When the trio arrived at the Band room, they found that they were not the only ones who were there. There was a guy who was playing the drums like a genius and a girl sitting near him, presumably his girlfriend. They weren't talking at all. But, by the time the trio noticed that the practice room was preoccupied, they were already in it. Oh, the wonders of sound-proof walls.

"Oh, are we interrupting?" Eli said, already taking a step backwards to leave.

"Drew…?" Adam raised one of his eyebrows. It just so happened to be Drew Torres who was drumming, so that meant his lady friend was Katie. "You're showing Katie your drumming skills?" He couldn't help but start to laugh. This morning at the breakfast table, Drew mentioned that he was going to show Katie he had other talents.

"Yes, he is, and he's very talented," Katie smiled down at her boyfriend, standing next to him and rubbing the back of his shoulders.

"I didn't know you played the drums," Fiona responded.

"That's because not many people do. I try to keep it a secret…" Drew sighed as his eyes scanned the room.

"We won't tell," Eli responded.

"We need the room for a few minutes," Adam said rather bluntly. "Eli's gonna play the guitar for us."

"You play guitar?" Drew asked. "I didn't know you played."

"That's because not many people do," Eli smirked, taking his classmate's exact words. "I just started over the Winter Break."

"That's cool," Katie said, cocking her head to the side and curling her lips a bit. "Mind if we listen?"

"Sure, not a problem…" Eli took out Black Beauty and sat on a nearby stool. His friends all sat on the other side of the room, looking eager to listen to their friend. "I'll play… Saviour, by BVB…"

Eli played the song with all his heart, his emotions just spilling through the lyrics, his voice, and the way he strummed Black Beauty's strings. He got so into the song that he nearly forgot he had an audience. Not that that was a problem or anything; his audience was enjoying it. He had only been playing for a week, and yet, he knew exactly what he was doing. Perhaps he memorized a bunch of chords and learned to play a bunch of songs by ear, maybe that's what he spent the week doing. Whatever he did, it was clear to everyone that he was a prodigy.

When he finished, there was a silence. Everyone was in awe, but when they realized Eli finished, that's when the claps began.

"Have you really only been playing for a week?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, just a week,"

"You sound like you've been playing for years," Drew said. "You know exactly what you're doing." The praises were never ending, and very similar. 'You're amazing,' sums it all up.

"You guys should form a band," Adam tossed the idea out there. "Perhaps you could grab a bassist and then premiere on the radio show."

"Totally! That would get a lot of people listening," Fiona said with her pearly white smile.

"What?" Eli smiled crookedly. "I'm still a beginner, and Drew is really good at the drums…"

"Been playing for a few years now," Drew decided to just randomly put that idea out there.

"Time does not matter! I'm sure you guys would sound great together," Katie, Fiona, and Adam were adamant about this decision, while Drew and Eli just hesitantly glanced at each other. Would it really work out for them? But as a positive, it would give the both of them a new activity to focus on, and it WOULD be awesome to do live shows. It would never become too serious, though.

"It's fine with me," Eli said after he thought about it for a moment. Drew thought of the same possibilities as Eli and decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay, let's form a band."


	3. Chapter Three: The Gunsling

**Hey, guys!  
>I apologize for the long wait, I got really busy.<br>Projects and an audition and study guides to catch up on.  
>But, here we go, another chapter. It's unfortunately short, but I tried to make up for lost time!<br>Anyway, I'm gonna try to explore the new Freshmen a bit in upcoming chapters.  
>Maya is so cute! I love her already.<br>Please review for the work :]  
>P.S. Thank you to aztec girl for guessing the correct band.<br>BVB !  
>And yes, I'm going to include other songsbands, too. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We Stitch These Wounds<strong>  
><em>Chapter Three: The Gunsling<em>

Drew and Eli spent a good week asking around Degrassi for any bass and guitar players. Also, every day after school and during study halls and lunch, the two held auditions in the band room's small yet roomy practice room. One could say the only ones who showed up could be considered Degrassi's absolute worst musicians. Most of them were Juniors who thought they were rock gods, when in reality, they probably just started playing and they ultimately sucked. The best person who auditioned was a sophomore bassist who played for two years, but hated it with a great passion.

"I only auditioned because my mom told me to do a creative extracurricular," He said as he walked out.

"Great. So, it's gonna be me, you, and a guy who doesn't want to be here," Drew sighed, rubbing his temples with his fight hand.

"If not him, do you really want Juniors with no talent in our band?" Eli responded. He was frustrated, too, but he kept his emotions in check. He had to.

"Maybe we should hold auditions for the truly talented. You know, the ones who aren't in this school. Katie's younger sister, Maya, might know a few good people, since she is a musician…"

"At this rate, we'll have to," Just as they were closing the door, a new kid stuck his hand in, uttering, "wait, wait!"

"Am I too late…?" This guy in a yellow and khaki uniform asked. It was a Freshman. He had straight dark brown hair that was not long and was nicely combed, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. He even had a crooked smile, similar to Eli's, though this Freshman had much more innocence to his smirk. "Sorry, I had detention. Who knew teachers didn't like spray-painted lockers?" He awkwardly chuckled before continuing. "Anyway, I brought my bass. Have bass, will rock?" Drew and Eli exchanged skeptical expressions, but ultimately decided they had nothing to lose.

"Okay, uh…" Eli had no idea who he was and reached for a name.

"I'm Zig," He responded quickly. "Zig Novak."

"Alright, Zig, go set up. What will you play for us?"

"Actually, there's another person who'll play with me… he's a guitarist. Is a duet okay?"

"I guess, but where's your friend?" Drew responded. He was sitting on a bunch of boxes filled with some sort of material, placing his chin on his clutched hands. Quickly whispering to Eli, he said, "this is a bad idea."

"I'm right here!" A senior, by the name of Mo Mashkour, intruded into the small room, making his presence known immediately. "Mo Mashkour, at your service, providing the classiest tunes since ten years ago, when I started playing!"

"A duet with Mo-?" Eli quietly uttered, appearing confused and cautious. This guy was a senior and yet, who was he? They nevered had any sort of interaction before.

"Mo, YOU want to join our band?" Drew seemed somewhat relieved that someone familiar wanted to join.

"I AM a musician, thank you. Above all else!" Mo scoffed. "I helped Sav compose and create the masterpiece theme for _Love Roulette_ last year. "Eli had no idea who his composers were, and now that he did, he felt somewhat ashamed.

"Okay, so… what will you two be playing for us?"

"Filth in the Beauty, by the GazettE," Mo counted them off, and the two were then playing in perfect harmony. All the notes were coming together. It was, as the expression goes, music to one's ears. They were it, the missing pieces to this unknown band. Stunned, the only thing Drew and Eli could do now was to clap. Be amazed. And they were.

"..Awesome job, guys," Eli responded, dazed.

"So, are we in?" Zig eagerly asked.

"Hell yes, welcome to the band, Mo and…?"

"Zig!"

"…Zig, right. Thanks, guys!" The newest members of Drew and Eli's band left and they all could now breathe easy.

"Drew…"

"What?"

"We have a band," Eli sheepishly smiled as Drew nodded.

"And we won't have to listen to anymore God-awful auditions!" Drew grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well, I got to go meet Katie at the Dot. I'm late enough as it is. Later, bro,"

"See yah," Eli collected his own things, and he, too, was headed out the door. Before long, the spunky girl that was Imogen Moreno came waltzing up to him.

"Hey, champ, how's the band going?" She asked with her usual grin, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

"I do believe I have my final two members," Eli responded, grinning at his friend. "Ah, Imogen, this will be great. I'll be the vocalist and second guitarist, Drew has the drums, Zig will be our bassist, and Mo will be our lead guitarist."

"O-oh, sounds fancy," After a moment, Imogen had to ask. "Who's Zig and Mo?" Even Imogen didn't know who they were, and she knew everyone.

"Zig is some Freshman looking for something to do, and Mo is in our grade. They're both actually… really good,"

"Well, it sounds like you four will have a grand old time!" Imo spun around, her arms spread out like a wild fire, and nearly hit Eli, who merely just laughed at her little spin. It was nice to have someone like her around; someone who was carefree and strangely unique. She was her own person. "Anyway, Fiona's having a party tonight. This is the perfect time to celebrate our- I mean, _your, _victory. Wanna come?" The two of them exchanged smiles, Imo placing her drooping fingers on his shoulder ever so delicately.

"Sounds like fun, Imogen. I'll be there,"

"Ah, wonderful! Now, let's get ready at my house, shall we?" Before Eli could even process what Imogen said, she dragged him away, off to her house.

"Imo, I don't even have my good clothes with me," Eli said when they were in her car.

"Don't worry, I called Bullfrog already and had him drop off some clothes in that bag beneath your feet," Imogen grinned, cutely biting her bottom lip as she drove off. Eli looked below and there was a solid white bag. Inside were his grey shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Even though Imogen and he were friends at this point, he still felt weird whenever she pulled a stunt like this without his consent. But, he decided to just shrug it off and just smile.

"Thanks."

It wasn't long before they dressed at her surprisingly normal home, and zoomed off to the party of the century at Princess Fi's loft.


End file.
